


Boyfriends

by Lulu_Horan



Series: 50 Shades of Gay [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cheating, Cock Ring, Comeplay, Falling In Love, First Time, Infedelity, M/M, Masturbating, Multi, Teasing, Threesome, Toys, Vibrator, ot3 relationship, zayn is in this for two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is cute, I guess, idk x</p>
    </blockquote>





	Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> This one is cute, I guess, idk x

"Liam! Do we have any clean towels?" Harry walked into Liam's bedroom stark naked.

"Harry, for heaven's sake...you know they're in the closet in the hall. Why do you insist on being naked all the time?"

"We're all human, Liam." He smiled and turned to the door.

"That doesn't mean I want to see your...parts!"

Harry laughed. "Oh, come on, Li. It's not like you're dreaming about me fucking you into the mattress."

Liam thought that was a nice image, but quickly banished it. He wasn't gay. He rolled his eyes instead. "Of course not! I'm not sexual like you. Horny bastard."

"It's not my fault my parents had sex and made a god child!"

The older boy laughed. "Okay, but that doesn't mean you go around naked. Put some clothes on, wanker!"

"But I'm about to shower. Why don't you join me?"

"I already showered," Li frowned. "Why would you ask me that?"

"No special reason." Harry walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Liam shook his head and popped in Toy Story. "LIAM! I CAN'T FIND THE CONDITIONER!" Harry came back into the room soaking wet.

Liam quickly covered his eyes, pausing the movie. "Jesus, Harold, use a towel! Just borrow my conditioner. It's on the dresser."

Harry sat on his lap instead. "Why do you have conditioner? You don't even have hair!"

He blushed. "I still wash it! Now get off, Harry, you're getting me all wet." Harry threw his arms around Liam, thoroughly wetting his clothes. "Stop! What would Louis say? Seriously!" He pushed the naked boy away, inspecting the damage.

"Don't act like you don't like it," he said cheekily, grabbing the conditioner.

"I don't! And now I have to change!" he complained, pulling his shirt off.

Harry tried not to drool when he saw the toned abs. "Shower with me."

"Harry. I already told you, I showered earlier. Go ask Zayn, maybe he hasn't yet."

"I don't want to ask Zayn, and he's probably asleep already. I want to shower with you. Please."

"Why? You've never asked before."

He blushed deeply. "You know what? Never mind."

"You just blushed. Now you HAVE to tell me."

"No, it's fine."

"If you don't tell me, I'll just tell Lou you asked me to shower with you. You know how jealous he get." Liam grinned triumphantly as the younger boy's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

"I can't tell you. You'll hate me."

Li took off his pants and frowned. "Harry, you're like my little brother. I could never hate you."

Harry hung his head. "Yeah. Brother."

"Are you sure you can't tell me?"

"It's for the best if you don't know."

"Well, if you're sure...then...LOUIS!" Li ran into the hallway. "LOUIS! I GOTTA TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"LIAM, NO!"

The older lad went into Zayn's room. "Z, have you seen Lou?"

Zayn looked up from his phone with a bored expression. "He's downstairs."

"Thanks, mate," he said, returning to the hall. "LOUIS! COME HERE!" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry run into the bathroom and heard the lock click.

"What's all the yelling about, Li?" Louis appeared at the landing.

"Harry asked me to shower with him."

"What? He wouldn't do that. No."

Harry curled into a ball, tears starting to fall from his eyes as he listened to the words exchanged.

"I mean, sometimes, he showers with Zayn, but...where is he? Harry?" The Doncaster lad looked into the bedroom for his boyfriend. "Harry, where are you?" Harry let a sob escape as Louis got closer to the bathroom. Louis knocked on the door. "Harry? Open the door."

"Go away, Louis."

He only knocked louder. "Harry, we have to talk about this. Open. The. Fucking Door. ...NOW, HAROLD!"

"No! If you want to talk to me, you'll have to kick in the door or something."

"HARRY, YOU CHEATING BASTARD! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

"Louis, mate, calm down," Li said worriedly.

Louis only kicked the door, making Harry's sobs louder. "OPEN IT, DAMN YOU!"

"Louis, for Christ's sake, you're making him cry. Just stop. You can talk later."

"Fine," he growled. "But this is far from over, Harry." The curly-haired boy tried to collect himself as he heard his boyfriend storm away.

"Harry, it's Liam. Are you okay?" he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was going to be like that."

"I'm sorry, Liam."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn't have said anything."

"But I'm causing the problems."

"You aren't causing any problems at all. Tell you what, take your shower and we can cuddle the rest of the night, okay?"

"Okay," he sniffed, getting up to turn on the shower.

"And wear clothes!" Liam went back to his room.

"Why do I keep messing things up?" Harry muttered to himself, sliding down the wall.

Liam redressed and sat on his bed with a sigh. "Why can't I do anything right?"

–

Harry crawled out of the shower, ran to his bedroom to dry off and get dressed before rushing over to Li's room and knocking. "Li, open up."

"It's unlocked, Haz." Liam opened his arms wide as Harry flew into them.

"I'm scared, Liam, so scared. I don't want to hurt anyone, but it's all I ever do."

Liam pulled him closer, stroking his curls. "You didn't hurt anyone. Lou just...overreacts. Don't worry, Daddy will take care of you." He pressed a kiss to the trembling boy's forehead.

"I love you, Liam."

"I love you too, Harry."

"No, Liam. You don't get it." He took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you, Liam."

The older boy stiffened, then sighed. "You're just upset right now, so you're confused. I understand and it's okay."

"I knew this would happen. See? I told you. I told you you would hate me." Instead of letting go like he knew he should, he only clung tighter.

"I don't hate you, Harry. Not a bit. I just...don't believe you." Harry wrapped his arms around Liam's neck and pressed their lips together. Something that felt strangely like butterflies stirred in Liam's stomach. He pulled away with a sigh. "Harry, if you want that kind of affection, I'm sure Zayn's not doing anything, or maybe Lou will take you back."

Harry's face fell and he stared at Liam, tears threatening to fall. "Fine." He ran out of the room, grabbed his shoes, and left the apartment.

"HARRY, COME BACK!" Liam followed him to the door. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! Shit."

"What happened?" Louis asked from the sofa.

"Shit. Nothing. Shit." He pulled on his jacket and went outside. "Harry! Harry! Oh fuck me." He searched the surrounding blocks, growing more and more frantic as the time passed. "Oh shit. What am I supposed to do? HARRY! HARRY, WHERE ARE YOU?" Liam pulled out his phone and dialed Zayn.

"Sup, Li?"

"Z? Oh, God! I can't find Harry! He went running out of the flat, and I've looked everywhere, but I just can't find him!"

"Relax, mate. Did you look in the park?"

"No," he sniffled.

"Well, look there. If he's not there, call me back and we'll tell the police."

"Okay. Thanks, Z." He hung up and went to the nearest park, where Harry was sitting on the swing, pushing the ground ever so slightly with his foot, swinging just a little, staring up at the light rain falling from the sky. With a sigh, Liam sat on the swing next to him and the younger boy looked up at him. "Hey."

Li smiled slightly. "Hey yourself. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Okay. See, I have this friend who's in love with me. The problem is, I'm not sure that I'm gay, and I don't know if I could love him the right way."

Harry looked at the ground. "Are you sure?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Harry. I'm willing to try a relationship, but...I just...wouldn't want it to end...badly...ya know?"

"I'm not trying to pressure you into anything you don't want, Liam. If you're one hundred percent sure you're not gay, I'll live."

"It's not that, Harry." He was getting frustrated, unable to put his feelings into words. "I'm not one hundred percent sure. I just don't want to break your heart."

Harry's eyes were full of love. "You won't break my heart, Li-Li."

"You don't know that," he whispered.

"But I'm willing to find out."

"Harry..." he leaned forward and kissed him softly. Harry kissed back, his heart beating erratically in his chest. Liam pulled him closer, moaning slightly.

Harry smirked. "Having fun?"

The older boy smiled. "You could say that. Let's take this back to my room, yeah?"

"Okay," the curly-haired boy smiled, his dimples showing, and entwined their fingers. They walked home together, earning a few stares, but neither of them could care less. Louis was waiting when they did get home. His eyes went to their clasped hands.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Holding hands with Liam."

"I can see that. Why are you holding his hand? You're with me! You promised you'd only touch Zayn, nobody else!"

"Louis. YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH ELEANOR!" He let Liam's hand go and stepped closer to Louis. "AND I'M NOT YOU'RE LITTLE TOY!"

He blushed. "I told you, she came on to me! She kissed me, okay?"

"Yeah, Lou. Just a kiss...a naked kiss, right? Smooth." Tears threatened to fall.

"I'm sorry! You just...you can't leave me, Harry. I need you. Please." He reached up to wipe the tears away.

"I can't do this. I can't be held back by you. I'm so sorry."

"No. But..." tears also fell down his face. "I love you, Harry. You can't do this to me. I'm not complete without you."

"Louis...we need to talk." He turned to the Wolverhampton boy. "Liam, we're going to go talk, okay? I'll be back." Liam nodded and sat on the couch. Harry dragged Louis to his room and sat on the bed. "You know I love you and I always will. But you can't hurt me and expect me to come right back."

"I'm sorry, Harry." Louis sat on his lap. "I'm so so sorry. Please...if you love Liam...I can share. Just please don't leave me."

"Share?" The green eyes widened. "What do you mean by sharing?"

"I mean...we can all be boyfriends."

"Well...if Liam thinks it's alright." Harry smirked. "I'd like that."

"Really?" Lou let out a girly squeal and kissed him. "Let's go ask!" He pulled the younger boy into the hallway and called down the stairs. "Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"Come hither, my friend. Harold and I have a proposal for you."

"Okay." He met them in the hall. "What's up, Lou?"

"Tell him, Harry!"

"So...um...we came up with the idea of all being boyfriends...?"

Liam's eyes widened. "All three of us?" The other two lads nod. "Well...I guess it's alright. It'll certainly be interes-" He was cut off as Harry attacked his lips.

Louis licked his own lips. "Well, let's make this official, shall we?"

Liam pulled away gasping. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, let's go fuck, duh!"

"I like where this is going," Harry grinned.

"But...but...I'm a virgin," Li said nervously.

"Then we'll fuck you first," Lou whispered, sliding between the two boys and kissing him.

Harry leaned in to whisper in Li's ear. "It'll be okay. We'll take care of you."

"Let's go in my room," Louis said, pulling them both inside, shutting the door and pushing Liam down on the bed. Harry came behind Lou, biting his neck, leaving red marks. "Be gentle." He sat on the sofa, observing his boyfriends.

Lou moaned. "Of course, love." He leaned down and kissed Liam, pulling off his jacket and biting his neck, making him gasp.

"L-Louis!" He pulled off Liam's shirt, trailing kisses down to his nipple, flicking out his tongue before sucking it. "Louiiiiiiiiiis...oh God..."

"You need any help with that, Lou?" Harry asked, palming the growing bulge in his pants.

Louis smirked. "Getting antsy over there? Come on, then." He turned his attention back to the little pink nub, biting then licking it, making the boy under him moan. Harry went over and sank his teeth into Liam's neck, sucking hard while pinching the other nipple. Liam groaned before grabbing Harry's face and kissing him. Harry slid his tongue into Li's wet cavern, exploring every inch, letting out a low moan.

Louis pulled his shirt over his head and returned to Li's chest, biting and sucking his way down the toned abs to his belt, nipping softly, teasing him slightly before pulling off Li's pants. "Harry, for once, you're wearing too many clothes." His tongue connected with the soft skin of Liam's inner thigh. Liam squirmed and bucked his hips upward.

Harry ripped his clothes off impatiently. "Happy now, Lou?"

Louis smirked. "Much better." He reached up and stroked Liam through his black boxers.

"Louuuuu, don't tease."

"I have to. It's more fun that way."

"Take off your pants, Loubear," Harry said, his eyes on Lou's bum.

Lou shimmied out of his pants and pulled off his boxers. "Do you want me to suck you, Li?" The younger boy shook his head. Louis tugged his boxers off anyway.

Harry smirked. "Li, trust me, Louis' big mouth comes in handy here."

"Fuck you, Harold. Oh wait, I already did." He slowly pumped Liam's erection and licked the head. Harry simply watched, stroking himself.

"Holy shit!" He grabbed Lou's hair. "Oh God..." He locked eyes with his younger boyfriend. "Harryyyyy..." He screamed as Lou took him whole, the older boy humming in amusement, making Li writhe in pleasure. Harry pumped himself faster at the sight. "I can't...I'm gonna..."

Lou pulled away with a pop. "Haz, why don't you share your amazing mouth skills with Li?"

"You want me to take over for you?" Harry knelt beside him. Liam groaned and stroked himself.

"Yes, Harry, that exactly what I want you to do. And swallow it all like a good boyfriend."

He nodded, his curls bouncing. "Do you want me to suck you til you come all in my mouth? Is that what you want, Liam?"

"Yes, yes, yes, please!"

Louis smirked. "You heard him, Hazza." He kissed Harry's neck, sucking tender spots til they bruised. Harry teased Li, licking the tip and underside of his cock, before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking hard, jerking himself off. Liam screamed in pleasure, thrusting his hips upward to go deeper. Harry took the entire length in his mouth. Louis sucked his fingers and slid one into Harry's hole, causing him to moan around Liam.

Li moaned and pulled Harry's curls. "I'm gonna...ah, fuck..."

"You want me to make you dirty?" Louis whispered in the youngest boy's ear. He hummed a yes around Li's cock, fisting himself faster. Lou stuck in another finger, pumping them in and out. "You want me to cum in your tight hole?" He curled his fingers, finding Harry's spot. The Cheshire boy moaned as he came onto the carpet.

"Not gonna make it," Li panted. Harry sucked harder on his length. "LARRY!" Liam came in Harry's mouth, weaving his fingers through the silky curls.

Louis chuckled at the outburst. "Now swallow like a good boy."

Harry swallowed it all and looked up with puppy eyes. "Damn, Daddy had a big load." He moaned as Lou hit his spot again, his erection springing back to life. Li crawled onto the floor to join them.

"Did Daddy taste good?" Lou curled his fingers making the younger boy wiggle. "Is this your spot? You like it?"

"Fuck yes!" he screamed, pushing back for more friction. Lou stroked Li before sucking him lightly, pulling his fingers out.

"Please, Louis, make me dirty," Harry said desperately.

Louis smiled, pulling off of Liam. "No. Liam's going to make you dirty."

Li looked at him in shock. "But...but...I'm not ready for that yet!"

Harry climbed on his lap. "Please, Daddy, Lou will guide you through it. Please."

"I love you, Haz, but...that's a big deal! I can't do it." Harry bit his lip in frustration.

Lou whispered in his ear again. "Daddy rejected you, Haz? Why don't you fuck him instead?"

Harry smiled at the boy underneath of him. "Lou, do we still have that vibrator?"

Louis' eyes lit up. "As a matter of fact..." He went over to the dresser and rummaged through the bottom drawer, pulling it out along with two other objects. "Here you go," he handed his curly-haired lover the thin blue six-inch vibrating dildo. "Teach him what happens when you say no to Larry Stylinson." Harry grabbed the lube and coated the vibrator, placing it next to Li's hole. "Wait!" Lou held up the other two objects: handcuffs and a cock ring. "I thought you might like these."

Harry smiled sweetly at the older lad, taking both of them. "You know me so well." He cuffed Liam to the bed pole and slid the cock ring into place. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah." He pushed the dildo against Li's hole, drawing out a moan. He grinned and turned the vibrations on low, pushing it slowly into him.

Liam moaned, rotating his hips. "So...good..."

"Tease him, Haz. Make him regret not giving you a good fuck." Harry pushed the vibrator all the way in, turned the vibrations on high, and moved it around until he found Li's spot, the older boy thrusting up with a loud groan. Sosogood...

"Liam I'm gonna leave you like this, and I'm gonna give Lou a blowjob." Louis attacked Harry's lips hungrily. "Lou, why don't we give Li here a little show?" Harry asked. Liam whimpered, sogoodsosogoodohyes.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Why don't you get your braces?"

Liam moaned and shifted, trying to make friction. Ohgodpleaseyesfeelssogood.

"Okay." Lou got them out of the drawer.

"Now, Louis, since you obviously can't attach them to anything, you will use it as a whip if I do anything wrong, got it?"

The older boy smirked. "I like the way you think, Styles."

Liam rotated his hip, screaming as it pushed slightly deeper.

"You want me to suck you, Lou?"

"Yeah..." he grinned suddenly. "But I want to come on Liam so you can lick it off right before you fuck him."

Li whimpered and pulled at his cuffs. He needed release, oh god, he needed it. Ohpleasepleaseletmecomeohyes feelssogood...

Harry knelt in front of Louis and started pumping his erection. "Make sure Liam's watching."

"That feels good, Haz. Liam!" Li tried to focus on Louis. "Watch Harry blow me. If you don't I'll leave you there all night." Li nodded dazedly, trying to ignore the throbbing in his swollen cock, and the sweet vibrations against his inner walls.

Harry took Lou's entire length in his mouth, biting teasingly as he sucked. Louis threw his head back and moaned. "Fuck yes!" Liam struggled to keep his eyes open, whimpering as the sight turned him on even more. Harry hummed and sucked faster. Louis screamed and thrust his hips forward. Liam tugged at his bonds, panting heavily, wanting to join in. Harry looked up at his lover with big lustful eyes as he played with Lou's balls with one hand. "Fuck...I'm gonna come..."

Harry pulled away with a pop. "Go ahead, but don't untie him." It only took a few strokes for him to coat Li's abs in the white liquid. Harry crawled over and eagerly lapped it up. "Okay, Liam." He smacked his lips. "Time to remove the vibrator." He thrust it in and out a few times before pulling it out. "Are you ready?"

Liam moaned. "Yes, please!"

"Someone's eager," Louis chuckled, kissing him softly. Li hummed, lifting his hips.

Harry pushed into him without a warning. "Fuck, you're tight."

Li screamed in pain. "Fuck! That hurts!" Tears leaked down his face.

"Shh, it gets better, I promise." Louis kissed him again.

"But it burns!"

"Relax, Liam," Harry said soothingly. "I won't move until you tell me, okay?" He leaned down and pressed small kisses to his shoulder.

Li wiggled around. "I don't like it."

"Li, relax!" Louis tried to coax him, but he shook his head.

"It hurts!"

"Liam. It's going to hurt until you relax," Harry said firmly.

"It's okay." Louis pressed soft kisses to his face until he relaxed. "Maybe you should find his spot fast, tease him."

"Okay, but keep him distracted. I've gotta move..." Green eyes met blue as he pulled out and thrust back in. Lou licked his lips before once again kissing the face below him. Li gasped then moaned as his spot was suddenly hit. Harry pulled out and thrust in again, harder and harder each time. "Liam!"

"Harry! So good! So so good..."

"Tease him, Haz. Don't give in so easy."

Harry slowed down drastically, groaning. "No, please!" Li cried desperately.

"You can't come anyway." Lou fingered the cock ring.

Liam moaned and rocked his hips. "Please let me come for you."

Harry gave Lou the look, the older lad winking back. "I don't know, Li. Mm, do you deserve it?"

"I want to come for you...please."

"Pull it off, then." He picked up his pace, slamming hard into the older boy.

Lou leaned down and whispered, "Are you sure you've been a good slut?" Liam bit his lip and nodded. "Is he a good fuck, Harry?"

"Fuck yes!" He threw his head back, curls sticking to his forehead.

"Alright, I'll allow it. But first, a little teasing of my own." He took Li into his mouth whole and squeezed his balls.

"FUCK!" Li screamed, thrusting upward. Harry sped up, his own balls slapping against the older boy's skin. He drummed his heels on the floor and whined.

Lou licked the red tip of his cock. "You want to come?"

"Yes, please," he panted.

He looked at the younger boy, a light sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead and chest, his unfocused eyes clouded with lust, his cheeks flushed. "But I like you like this."

"Lou, I'm gonna come if you don't hurry up," Harry groaned as his balls tightened.

"Alright, alright." He pulled off the cock ring and pumped him. "Come for me, Daddy." The younger boy screamed.

"LILO, I'M COMING!" Harry exploded inside of Liam, who thrust upward.

"I'm gonna-" He shot his load all over Lou's hand and Harry's chest, breathing heavily. "Holy fuck..."

Harry pulled out. "That was nice..."

The Doncaster boy glared at him. "What do you mean, that was nice? That was bloody incredible! And I only came once, arsehole!"

Liam smiled at his boyfriends' banter. "I'm in love."

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow, Boobear."

"You'd better."

Daddy yawned. "Can someone uncuff me so I can sleep?"

Lou reached over and removed them. "You make a good slut. Right, Haz?"

"One of the best."

"Gee, thanks. Come on, I want to cuddle with my boyfriends." Li turned out the lights and they all climbed into bed, Li in the middle. "Goodnight, babes."

"I didn't need those braces after all, Harry." The curly-haired lad chuckled. "Mm, did you enjoy yourself, Li?" Lou asked cheekily.

"I could have done without the handcuffs, I don't like them very much. But otherwise yes, I enjoyed myself."

"Good."

They all exchanged sleepy kisses and "goodnight"s before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
